Love and other drugs
by Tardis-221B
Summary: AU. Une histoire de drogue... et d'amour. Slash. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas \o/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Je te hais, Mycroft. _

Ce fut les derniers mots que Sherlock Holmes prononça. Et depuis un mois, il ne parlait plus. Son frère Mycroft Holmes, politicien occupant un poste mineur dans le gouvernement britannique, l'avait envoyé en cure de désintoxication il y avait de ça, quatre semaines. N'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour stimuler ses sens, le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans la cocaïne et s'était complétement coupé du monde. Doté d'une intelligence remarquable, il n'avait su trouver son égal, ni se faire accepter du reste du commun des mortels. Son existence était morne et sans intérêt. Et il s'aimait trop pour se suicider. Alors, quand à l'âge de 16 ans, il avait découvert qu'une ligne de poudre blanche pouvait lui procurer un peu de bonheur, il ne s'était pas privé.

Sauf que maintenant, Sherlock Holmes avait 30 ans. Et en 14 ans de dépravation, il s'était retrouvé une bonne dizaine de fois à l'hôpital, et ses parents avaient fini par lui couper les vivres. Du moins, sous l'ordre bienveillant de Mycroft qui prenait une place importante dans la vie de son frère. Dieu sait comment il avait fait pour réussir à payer sa coke. Mycroft le surveillait d'un œil attentif, par les diverses caméras qu'il avait disposé ici et là dans les endroits que fréquentait son drogué de frère, mais ce dernier s'était arranger pour échapper à

la vigilance du politicien.

C'était le jour de ses 30 ans. Lorsque les parents de Sherlock étaient passés à l'improviste lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur et Madame Holmes avaient trouvé leur plus jeune fils allongé par terre, une seringue à la main et à moitié conscient. Ils avaient immédiatement appelé Mycroft qui s'était empressé de l'envoyer dans le centre de désintoxication le plus efficace du Royaume Uni. Et il y était depuis un mois. Un mois durant lequel il ne quittait plus son lit. Il n'adressait pas la parole aux autres patients, ni aux médecins et infirmières qui s'occupait de lui. Il refusait toute visite venant de l'extérieur et ne daignait manger que très rarement. Il ne fallait cependant pas croire que ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui, car fréquemment, il recevait des lettres d'eux. Il fut un temps où il les aurait lu, et même répondu mais il en voulait trop à la terre entière pour faire quoique ce soit d'humain. 

Mais Sherlock était un être fragile. Et ce premier mois sans son petit moment de bonheur quotidien était très dur. En plus de ça, il ne s'était pas nourri depuis presque une semaine.

Il se contentait, comme aujourd'hui, de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et de laisser les larmes couler le long de joues, un amer sentiment d'abandon dans la gorge.

" Monsieur Holmes ? "

Pas de réponse.

" Il faudrait penser à manger…"

Le médecin s'assit sur le lit froissé et souleva délicatement les couvertures.

" Monsieur Holmes, s'il vous plait…. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir manger avec les autres… Je vous ai apporté un plateau. Mangez, s'il vous plait. "

Il déposa le plateau sur la table et se leva, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

" Je reviendrais dans une heure pour voir si vous avez mangé. A plus tard Monsieur Holmes… "

Sherlock se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il s'assit et fixa son plateau. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé que quelqu'un lui parlait aussi… Gentiment. L'homme était assez grand, un peu moins que lui mais il devait mesurer environ dans les 1m70. Des cheveux blonds coupés droits mais pas courts et des yeux bleus. Sa posture laissait deviner son passé militaire. Et il était gaucher.

Peu après cette courte analyse du médecin, Sherlock entama son repas.

" Sherlock, arrête de faire l'enfant et répond moi. "

_Va te faire foutre Mycroft._

" Et arrête de communiquer par écrit. Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais très bien que tu inquiètes maman avec ton comportement puéril. "

_Va. Te. Faire. FOUTRE._

" J'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de 5 ans… Les médecins m'ont dit que tu ne sortais pas. Tu devrais essayer…. Je ne sais pas…. De rencontrer du monde ? "

…

" Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, tu devrais manger. Les médecins m'ont dit que tu ne prenais même plus la peine de te nourrir. "

Mycroft regarda sa montre. Il était 12:30pm. Il entendait les autres personnes se diriger vers la salle commune pour aller manger. Tous, sauf un. Son frère préférait rester enfoui dans ses couvertures, à maudire l'humanité toute entière plutôt que de faire un effort, pour la première fois en 30 ans.

Trois coups retentirent puis une porte s'ouvrit doucement.

" Monsieur Holmes ? Oh, vous avez de la visite, je repasserai plus tard.

- Non, entrez docteur. Je suis Mycroft Holmes, le frère de Sherlock.

- Oh, enchanté. Je suis le docteur…  
>- John Watson, je sais. C'est écrit sur votre blouse. "<p>

John sourit et déposa le plateau de nourriture sur la table.

" Je vois que vous arrivez à faire manger mon imbécile de frère… Ca relève de l'exploit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Holmes préfère manger seul qu'il est imbécile. Et puis la dépression est une phase à traverser quand on arrête une drogue, monsieur. Et mon métier c'est d'aider votre frère à traverser cette passe. Et ce n'est pas en le forçant que ça lui rendra la vie plus facile.

- Naturellement, naturellement. Et, sincèrement navré pour votre femme, docteur. "

Sur ce, Mycroft quitta les lieux sans dire au revoir à son frère. Sa visite était plutôt une formalité qu'autre chose et son frère l'avait bien senti. Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, même si le seul lien qui les unissait était celui d'être frères, (C'était quand même quelque chose, d'accord, mais pour eux, non.) le jeune brun était terriblement seul pour traverser cette épreuve, et, même en étant un génie, la solitude n'avais parfois rien de bon.

John se tourna vers Sherlock, qui s'était maintenant installé pour pouvoir manger.

" Comment sait-il que… Oh, pardonnez-moi. Vous ne parlez pas, c'est vrai. Bon appétit Monsieur Holmes. "

Le médecin sortit, troublé par la remarque de Mycroft. En effet, sa femme l'avait quitté pour un autre homme, un mois au pare avant. Il était en plein divorce et travaillait dur pendant que Future ex Madame Watson se pavanait dans les bras de son prof de gym. Il l'avait trouvé, le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage, au lit avec l'autre homme. La maison lui appartenant, il avait dû déménager. Il habitait maintenant dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres, à Baker Street précisément.

" John ? John ça va ? demanda une jeune femme.

- Oui, oui Molly, merci… Juste… Oublie.

- C'est Sarah, c'est ça ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis allé apporter à manger à Mr Holmes. Tu sais, celui qui ne parle pas.  
>- Oh… Oui bien sûr que je vois qui c'est. Je le trouve assez… Séduisant. "<p>

John se contenta de sourire, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

" Pardonne-moi, dit Molly. Raconte-moi.

- Eh bien, j'apportais à manger à monsieur Holmes, et son frère était là. Et en partant, il m'a dit qu'il était sincèrement désolé pour ma femme. Or, je ne sais pas du tout comment il a pu le savoir.

- Peut-être que c'est son frère qui lui a dit ?

- Je ne pense pas, ils se détestent. Et il ne veut pas parler. Je doute qu'il fasse exception pour son frère…

- Mmm oui. C'est vrai. John, je dois te laisser.  
>- A plus tard. "<p>

Molly adressa un sourire polit à John avant de partir vers d'autres patients. Repenser à Sarah lui faisait mal. Certes, il ne l'aimait plus, mais il s'était fait trahir encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais eu de chances avec les femmes. Elles s'étaient toutes servies de lui. Et John à chaque fois y croyait. La dernière était Sarah. Ensemble depuis deux ans, il avait fait sa demande lors d'un voyage à New York. Elle avait accepté, l'avait mené en bateau pendant trois autres années et avait trouvé un certain confort dans les bras de son professeur de gymnastique. John Watson s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux d'une autre femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello ! Alors ffnet à pas voulu rajouter du texte pour le premier chapitre, alors ça fait un peu froid… En gros je disais que je ferai une suite(OUF) et que j'espérais que ça allait vous plaire ^^ ****  
>Histoire inspirée d'un RPG par sms avec toujours ma merveilleuse Marguerite !<strong>**  
><strong>**Note pour Samara**** : Je précise, pour toi, chère amie, QUE JOHN APPORTE A MANGER QUE A SHERLOCK ! Hum. C'est dit. :hug:**

**R&R !**

Love. Jeanne Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Sherlock Holmes avait fait la connaissance de John Watson. Cela faisait exactement 35 jours que le jeune homme n'avait pas retouché à la drogue. Ses journées étaient certes très longues et l'ennui semblait l'envahir constamment mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se distraire. Parler de ses problèmes en faisant un cercle avec d'autres personne ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. D'une part, il n'avait aucunement envie d'écouter des junkies déblatérer leurs pauvres vie misérables et d'autre part, il n'avait pas envie que ces mêmes personnes pensent que c'était lui le junkie à la vie misérable.

Alors il restait là, dans sa chambre, à fixer le plafond, ou regarder par la fenêtre. Les seules fois où les minutes semblaient passer plus vite, c'était quand le docteur Watson lui apporter à manger. Il venait, toujours à la même heure, avec le même sourire triste et les mêmes mots. _Bon appétit Mo__nsieur Holmes. Je repasserai dans une heure. _Et il repassait. Sauf que cette fois ci, quelque chose avait changé. Il était rentré, comme à chaque fois, doucement, souriant et tenant dans les mains le plateau. Sauf que cette fois-là, au lieu de s'éclipser rapidement comme à son habitude, il s'était installé près de Sherlock.

" Monsieur Holmes, si vous avez besoin de parler ou autre chose, n'hésitez pas, surtout. "

Le jeune brun le regarda, surpris mais agréablement. John lui adressa un sourire.

" Vous pouvez toujours écrire… Je ne suis pas là pour vous forcer à parler. "

Sherlock prit son carnet et déboucha un stylo plume.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire._

" On a tous quelque chose à dire… "

_Alors je ne sais pas par où commencer. _

" Vous avez une petite amie ? "

_Pas vraiment ma tasse de thé._

" Oh. Un petit ami alors ? "

_Non._

" Oh. "

_Qui voudrait d'un drogué ?_

" Voyons, monsieur Holmes, vous n'êtes pas qu'"un drogué". Je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de qualité. "

_Je suis capable de déduire que vous avez été u__n médecin militaire brillant. Que votre douleur à la jambe est psychosomatique et que c'est votre longue absence soit en Afghanistan soit en Irak qui est la cause de votre divorce en cours. _

" Et comment… Comment savez-vous tout cela ? dit John "

_Votre posture droite et votre coupe de cheveux m'indiquent que vous avez été formé à l'armée. Docteur, donc, médecin militaire. Pour ce qui est de votre jambe, la première fois que vous êtes venus me voir, vous ne boitiez pas. C'est uniquement lorsque mon frère a évoqué votre triste séparation que vous avez recommencé à avoir mal. Ce qui prouve que votre mal ne revient que lorsque vous êtes contrarié ou triste. Vous avez développé en faisant la guerre un besoin constant d'aventure. Votre mariage n'étant pas basé sur l'amour mais plutôt sur le sentiment de devoir de fonder une famille, vous vous ennuyiez avec elle. Elle ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes éloigné et qu'elle est partie._

Le médecin le regarda, abasourdi. Sherlock reposa son stylo plume et s'adossa contre le mur, attendant un commentaire de la part de l'autre homme.

" C'était… Remarquable…  
>- Vraiment ? "<p>

Sherlock se surprit à parler.

" Oui… C'était brillant !  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent habituellement.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que les gens disent habituellement ?  
>- " Va te faire foutre ! " "<p>

Ils rirent tous les deux un bref instant. John souriait. Mais ce n'était cette fois ci pas de la tristesse. Sherlock lui aussi souriait. Et c'était déjà bien.

" Vous voyez, vous êtes capable de parler…  
>- Ne le dites pas à mon frère...<br>- Cela reste entre nous. Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé, par contre. Et je ne partirai pas tant que cette assiette ne sera pas vide.  
>- Vous me faites confiance, habituellement.<br>- Habituellement, vous ne parlez pas.  
>- Vous n'avez pas d'autres patients à voir ?<br>- Je ne suis pas le seul médecin, non ?  
>- C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi moi ?<br>- Je ne sais pas.  
>- Aimez-vous le violon ?<br>- Beaucoup. Pourquoi ?  
>- J'en jouais avant.<br>- Avant quoi ?  
>- Avant de commencer à…<br>- Oh… Je vois. Vous l'avez toujours, votre violon ?  
>- Sûrement chez mes parents.<br>- Peut-être que si vous demandez à votre frère…  
>- JAMAIS ! "<p>

Il avait presque crié. Plutôt mourir que de demander quoi que ce soit à Mycroft.

" Monsieur Holmes… Ca va…? Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû parler de votre frère…  
>- Jamais…<br>- Non, jamais… Monsieur Holmes, sortez de ces couvertures… Il ne viendra pas, je vous le promets… Hey… "

Sherlock s'était enfoui à nouveau dans les couvertures et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. La peur habitait son regard et quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

" Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir…  
>- Jamais… Maintenant, sortez… Et mangez, vous êtes tout pâle. "<p>

John l'aida à se redresser.

" Préférez-vous que je vous laisse seul ? "

Sherlock se contentât d'un mouvement de tête. Le médecin se leva donc et le laissa tranquille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un chapitre un peu court mais avec la fac étou étou j'ai pas trop trop le temps ! Le prochain, je promets !  
>Enjoy !<br>R&R**

**Jeanne Watson.**

« Comment va mon frère, Docteur Watson ?  
>- Bien, très bien, Monsieur Holmes.<br>- Pourrais-je lui rendre visite ?  
>- Je suis navré mais il ne souhaite voir personne.<br>- Depuis quand les drogués font la loi ?  
>- Depuis que leurs frères se montrent désagréables, monsieur Holmes.<br>- Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi, docteur. Je ne suis pas seulement le grand frère de Sherlock. Je suis aussi le gouvernement britannique.  
>- Hélas, votre frère ne souhaite pas recevoir de visite, et m'a précisé qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir.<br>- Nous n'en resterons pas là, docteur Watson »

John entendit son interlocuteur raccrocher. Il se demandait ce qui avait amené Sherlock à détester son frère. Il était certes exécrable, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond, pour qu'il le haïsse autant. John aurai aimé savoir mais il sentait qu'entre lui et Sherlock, quelque chose se passait et il ne voulait pas casser ça. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que leur relation était fusionnelle mais il voyait bien que c'était un tant soit peu plus _poussée_ qu'entre un simple médecin et un simple patient.  
>D'abord il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait laissé le <em>privilège<em> de lui adresser la parole. Quand on ne parle même pas à son propre frère, que dire d'un médecin que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer ?

John bu une première gorgée de thé fumant. Il aimait le thé avant de commencer son service. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait lui-même. Le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge une seconde fois et il sentit son corps frissonner. L'ambiance glaciale qui régnait dans ce bureau faisait froid dans le dos. Les gens étaient en blanc, aucune fantaisie. Ils parlaient de maladie, de mort, aucune gaité. Et ils pensaient qu'ils allaient aider les patients en étant si ternes. Il sourit à cette pensée ironique.

…

« Je ne veux pas.  
>- Vous devez.<br>- Faites-moi plaisir.  
>- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?<br>- Parce que vous m'aimez bien »

John Watson avait ponctué cette dernière phrase en souriant. Il vit les joues du jeune homme rougir légèrement et le vit avaler ses cachets.

« Bien.  
>- Mon frère a appelé.<br>- En effet.  
>- Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas le voir.<br>- Non ! Qui vous a dit ç… Non ! C'est entre votre frère et vous, je n'ai nullement le droit ni l'envie d'interférer dans votre vie personnelle.  
>- Merci. Les autres voulaient tous savoir. C'était agaçant.<br>- Les autres ?  
>- Les psychiatres, les médecins, les policiers…<br>- Vous savez je ne suis ni psychiatre, ni policier. Et même en tant que médecin, c'est à vous de prendre la décision d'en parler ou pas.  
>- Vous avez raison.<br>- A quel sujet ?  
>- Je vous aime bien. »<p>

John, qui s'était assis à côté de Sherlock sur le lit, sentit deux bras l'enlacer fort et des cheveux dans son cou. Il sentait le jeune homme se resserrer contre lui, se rapprochant encore plus près du blond, qui, malgré la surprise, appréciait la douce étreinte de Sherlock.

« Il pleut dehors…  
>- Vous aviez l'intention de sortir ?<br>- Non, je me dis juste que je suis mieux ici. Au moins, il ne fait pas froid. »

John sourit tristement et se leva, se détachant doucement des bras du brun. Il n'avait pourtant pas la moindre envie de quitter cette confortable chaleur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché, qu'on ne l'avait pas enlacé. John avait beau penser que s'offrir aux autres et les aider était assez pour être heureux, mais l'embrassade de Sherlock lui avait rappelé que non. Son geste de remerciement lui avait fait chaud au cœur, dans le sens où ses efforts payaient, et dans celui où quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à lui.

Sherlock Holmes, le génie perverti par la drogue, l'avait enlacé. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui. Il _l'aimait bien_.

« Restez, John.  
>- Vous m'avez appelé John…<br>- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Sherlock.  
>- Très bien… <em>Sherlock<em>… » 


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour ce looooong retard ! \o/ Mais je découvre les joies de la fac d'anglais alors bon, c'est pas les roucoulades de Sherly et Johnny boy qui vont me donner ma licence ! Bref ce chapitre est pour : MA DIOUNETTE (allez lire si c'est pas encore fait, elle est une déesse en ce qui concerne l'écriture, surtout le slash, et même si elle jure le contraire, l'écoutez pas, c'est faux).  
>Un petit chapitre tout fluffy d'amour comme on les aime, je rappelle que c'est un UA donc OOC ! J'assume totalement !<br>Enjoy and Review ! \o/  
>Jeanne Watson.<strong>

Trois coups frappés à la porte. Mais aucune réponse. Il neige dehors, et les enfants jouent, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes d'hiver. Il y a des anges dessinés dans le blanc du parc, des bonhommes et des batailles de neige. Londres est magnifique en cette période de l'année. Tout est rouge, vert, blancs. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Les gens sont heureux, les enfants comblés, les familles réunies. Le sapin, fièrement dressé dans un coin du salon, près de la cheminée attend avec impatience la venue des présents. Oui, tout le monde se réjouit de cette fête. Tout le monde retrouvera sa famille ce soir, 25 décembre 2011.  
>Tout le monde sauf Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur John Watson.<p>

« Sherlock ? Puis-je entrer ?  
>- Bien le bonjour, Dr Watson ! Et joyeux noël ! »<p>

C'est Mycroft qui ouvrit la porte.

« Mr Holmes, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
>- Ce n'est pas le moment de pardonner, noël ?<br>- C'est surtout le moment de laisser les gens tranquille ! »

John regarda par-dessus l'épaule du gouvernement britannique et vit le même Sherlock que d'habitude. Triste, vide et blottit sous ses couvertures.

« Je vous laisse, et bonjour à votre femme ! »

Et il s'éclipsa, noblement, s'appuyant sur son parapluie bulgare. John se précipita vers son patient et l'enlaça.

« Vous faites ça avec tous vos patients ?  
>- Vous me touchez.<br>- L'hôpital est presque vide. Vous êtes de garde cette nuit, j'en déduis que vous passez les fêtes seul ?  
>- Pas si seul que ça… osa-t-il en souriant.<br>- Je suis désolé, pour votre femme.  
>- Et moi pour votre frère…<br>- Racontez moi, et je vous raconte pour Mycroft.  
>- Echange de bons procédés ?<br>- En quelque sorte. On se consolera mutuellement.  
>- Vous me paraissez bien familier, pour quelqu'un décris comme farouche dans le dossier.<br>- Je vous aime bien, je vous l'ai dit. Mais racontez-moi.  
>- Eh bien… Sarah et moi sommes restés ensemble 5 ans et je l'ai retrouvé le jour de notre 3ème anniversaire de mariage, au lit avec son prof de gymnastique. Et vous ?<br>- Mycroft et moi étions très proche, jeunes… Regardez, c'est nous, il était dans sa dernière année de lycée. J'avais 9 ans et lui 16. »

Sherlock lui donna une photo, qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Elle était un peu cornée sur les côtés et vieillie à cause du temps mais les sourires radieux qu'arboraient les deux frères Holmes étaient intemporels. Ils étaient assis près de la cheminée, en uniformes, l'ainée tenant son jeune frère dans ses bras. Mycroft avaient des cornes de renne et Sherlock un bonnet de noël. Ils étaient heureux. John sourit tristement.  
>« Ensuite, il m'a abandonné.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Il est parti à l'université.<br>- Et pourquoi est-il si méchant avec vous ?  
>- C'est de sa faute si j'ai commencé à me droguer. S'il n'était pas parti, s'il ne m'avait pas laissé tout seul avec toutes ces personnes qui se moquaient de moi, je ne serai pas ici. Je n'ai… pas pris de gants pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais de lui et de son attitude.<br>- Mais vous l'aimez, au fond ?  
>- Oui… »<p>

John enlaça Sherlock. Il lui murmura que tout finirait par s'arranger et que tout ceci ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il promit que le prochain noël se ferait avec Mycroft, qu'il aller l'aider à arranger tout avec son frère et qu'il pourra jouer du violon de nouveau.

« Et vous ?  
>- Et moi ?<br>- Oui, qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine ?  
>- Moi ? Rien de spécial…<br>- Elle ne reviendra pas.  
>- Je sais, je sais…<br>- Au fond, je suis un peu plus chanceux que vous, dans mon malheur.  
>- Pourquoi ça ?<br>- J'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi.  
>- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi…<br>- Pas tant que ça. »

Ce fut au tour du médecin de se faire enlacer. A nouveau les boucles dans son cou, à nouveau les bras se resserrant sur sa poitrine, à nouveau cette douce chaleur dans son corps, et à nouveau cette folle envie de l'embrasser. Ils étaient bien, là. Sherlock oubliant Mycroft et John oubliant Sarah. Tous les deux, sur ce lit d'hôpital, les murs plus blancs que la pâleur de la neige. Dans un contexte différent, on aurai pu penser dit qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Qu'ils s'aimaient de cet amour fort et immortel. Celui qui dur malgré le temps, les épreuves, les disputes.

« Merci Sherlock, vous me faites du bien…  
>- Toi aussi.<br>- Nouvelle étape dans notre relation ?  
>- Je n'ai pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un au point de le tutoyer depuis longtemps.<br>- Et je te laisserai ce privilège pendant longtemps.  
>- Si quelqu'un entrait ?<br>- La porte est fermée à clef.  
>- Oh. »<p>

Dehors, on pouvait entendre les chorales chanter sous la neige. Et dans cette chambre, les deux hommes se sentaient bien. Si bien qu'ils oubliaient leurs statuts respectifs. Plus de médecin et plus de patient. Ils étaient John et Sherlock.

« Tu connais cette coutume ? Celle où la tradition veut qu'on embrasse une personne.  
>- Mais il faut du houx, Sherlock… dit John amusé. »<p>

Sherlock se rapprocha alors un peu plus du médecin. Il sortit de sous l'oreiller une petite branche de houx et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de John. Ce dernier répondit au baiser, glissant ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme.

« Joyeux noël Sherlock.  
>- Joyeux noël John… »<p> 


End file.
